


男孩子的裙子底下有什么？

by Kylin_estallena



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin_estallena/pseuds/Kylin_estallena





	男孩子的裙子底下有什么？

众所周知，王子异和蔡徐坤是大学的时候在一起的，两个人同一个金融专业的，但大二还没定向的时候，曾经有一次学校汇演，只要一个班出一个节目，所有人都可以加到二课学分。班里有一个女生自荐说自己高中的时候写过剧本，可以演一出童话剧，这样不用做别的准备大家熟读剧本再排练一下就行啦。最后就选择了经典的童话梗，王子和公主的故事作为基础进行修改，让它变得更有趣味性。

 

说起来简单但是真的到实施的时候，选角一项就犯了难，王子异被大家一致推举为白马王子，但是到了白雪公主大家却都挠挠头，耸耸肩，一副无可奈何的样子。被选为白雪公主的女生很漂亮，但她摆着手连连拒绝，说自己男朋友会生气的，而且她才不要和王子异借位亲吻成为全校女生公敌嘞！拒绝完甩着小包包蹲到编剧女生的旁边和她窃窃私语。

 

这下女生们都犯了难，这就是一块烫手的热山芋啊！于是班里大部分女生蹲在了一起窃窃私语还有几个一边说话一边瞟坐在一边看书的蔡徐坤。最后编剧女生站了了起来，走到蔡徐坤的身边：“坤坤，要不你来吧？”“你们不是有王子了吗？”“那啥，公主……你考虑下嘛……求你了坤坤……你最好啦……”编剧女生愁的不得了，眉头都皱在一起，“而且你和子异不是好朋友吗！到时候你假发一摘裙子一脱！哪还有什么女性公敌呀！”蔡徐坤本想直接拒绝，但还是皱了皱眉有些犹豫。

 

王子异上前揽住了蔡徐坤的肩膀，“坤，你就帮帮忙吧，这样全班的学分就又着落了。”言毕又低声说：“你也不想我跟别人接吻吧？”蔡徐坤涨红了脸，推了王子异一把，对女生说，“可以是可以，但是都给我把嘴封严实了。”说完了还恶狠狠在嘴上做了个拉拉链的动作。女生们忙不迭的点头纷纷做了个拉链的动作。他回头瞪了王子异一眼，转身去食堂了。

 

等到正式表演那天晚会，蔡徐坤和王子异早早就去后台化妆了，蔡徐坤穿上了带着钢丝裙撑的大裙子，五六个女生轮番捯饬他，头上带着打了卷的假发，脸上妆容精致，嘟嘟唇上涂了亮色的唇蜜，他本身骨架就小，露出了洁白的肩膀，虽然身材高挑但是不壮，身上没有明显的肌肉线条，看起来倒是真像个完美漂亮的女孩子。

 

同学们暂时都跑去送归器材，休息室里面只剩他们两个人，王子异缓慢地站起身来，吻了吻蔡徐坤露在外面的肩膀，歉意地说，“辛苦了坤坤。”蔡徐坤脸上泛起了红，小声说，“辛苦倒是不辛苦，就是，”他小手揉搓着裙子上的蕾丝花边，“下面有点痒……我自己没法挠……”他有些懊恼地低下了头。

 

说来也巧，蔡徐坤底下一直都没有长过毛，偏偏前两天，底下莫名其妙冒了几根毛出来，蔡徐坤看着也觉得有点奇怪，又怕王子异不喜欢，自己偷偷剃掉了，结果这两天毛毛长出来，下面就特别痒，他老想挠，但是当众这样未免太尴尬了些。王子异并不知道发生了什么，他和蔡徐坤最近一直都很忙，有好几天没有做爱了，他皱了皱眉，“我看看，不舒服？要是有问题要去看大夫。”

 

说完还没等蔡徐坤反应，他就把裙子一撩钻了进去，裙子里空间很大，很轻易地就把王子异上半身罩了进去。但他开始后悔自己进来了，蔡徐坤的长腿上是一双雪白的吊带丝袜，而除了吊带丝袜和丝袜连接在腰上的带子，他的下半身不着一物。王子异当即倒吸了一口冷气。“骚宝贝这么骚？内裤都不穿？”

粉色的阴茎垂在胯间，不像自己的那么狰狞夸张，但胜在连龟头都精致可爱，他把头伸到蔡徐坤跨间看，白裙子透了些光进来，那条翕合的肉缝在他的视奸下渗出了些蜜液，再仔细看看似乎有些黑色的小点点，王子异伸手去碰，才发现是耻毛冒了尖。他钻在裙子底下问蔡徐坤：“这里痒吗？”蔡徐坤“嗯”了一声。“马上就好。”王子异笑着说。

 

说完王子异就把嫩嫩的小逼含进了自己嘴里，舌头和手指卖力的揉搓耻毛长出来的地方，蔡徐坤使劲捂着自己的嘴才不至于叫出来，他的小骚蒂被王子异用两根手机夹住揉捏，已经硬了起来，还变大了一点，肉缝也被王子异灵巧的舌头温柔有小心的伺候着，他已经勃起了，甚至有点快要高潮。

 

王子异感受着蔡徐坤下体的变化，各处都帮他好好照料，偏偏这时蔡徐坤的双腿一夹，编剧女生的声音传来，“还有一会儿呢，坤坤，你再歇会儿，一会儿要加油哦，我先去找老师啦。”蔡徐坤声音颤抖，紧张地回答他，“好的，知道了。”编剧女生关上门，他正要松一口气，结果编剧女生又探了个脑袋进来，“王子异去哪了？”“他，他可能去厕所了吧。”“哦。那我走了。”

 

还好这条裙子够大，王子异在他后面把脸埋在他屁股里抱着他两条修长美丽的腿，即使是在蔡徐坤回答编剧女生的话的时候，他还坏心眼的舔了一下蔡徐坤的肉蒂，前面的阴茎翘的更高了，他才帮忙撸了撸，吻了吻蔡徐坤的龟头和卵蛋让他射出来，帮他清理干净才爬出来，蔡徐坤好几分钟才回复了些力气。

 

看到王子异身下鼓起的一大包，他有些不好意思，想要帮忙，王子异摆了摆手，说：“不用，那得多长时间，一会儿就上台上了，等它自己软下去吧。”蔡徐坤讪讪放下了手，这时候王子异，又说话了，“小坤不乖哦，长毛的事情怎么不跟我说？罚小坤下次剃毛给我看。”蔡徐坤有些害羞，不过今天的事情让他感觉到王子异大概是真的很爱他吧，他还是点了点头。

 

“蔡徐坤跟王子异呢？他们才是今天的功臣呀！不等我们大家敬酒怎么还先跑了！”班里最能起哄的男生说，“他们俩太累啦先回去了！”编剧女生回道。

 

“不过我咋觉得王子异今天真亲上蔡徐坤了呢？”一个班里最迟钝的男生问，漂亮女生笑眯眯拍了拍男生的肩膀，“盲生，你发现了华点，来吃串！”


End file.
